1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern information era, electronic products have developed an indispensable relationship with modern human life. Along with continual development of electronic technology, user-friendly electronic products with powerful functions have come forth and gradually replaced old electronic products. For example, tablet PC is convenient in use, and can even be operated by a stylus when laid on the desk or laps. With the rising of the smart portable electronic device, sliding type portable electronic devices combining tablet PC and input module, for example, keyboard module, are in high demand. The display screen of the sliding type portable electronic device can slide relative to the input module to expose the input module by which users can perform input action. In some of the sliding type portable electronic device, the display screen thereof can even pivot and incline to the input module for users to perform operation more comfortably.
Many display screens of the portable electronic devices can switch to landscape display mode or portrait display mode to meet the requirements of users. In most of the design of the sliding type portable electronic devices, the relative position between the input module and the display screen is for users to use the input module while viewing the images in landscape display mode, but users can not use the input module while viewing the images in portrait display mode with appropriate view angle, which causes inconvenience in use.